


The light in my darkness

by Ellabee15



Series: The Batwoman and the demon's heir [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa's in one of her dark moods. Kate draws her out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light in my darkness

"Nyssa." Kate said. Nyssa ignored her, walking into their apartment, slamming her equipment on the ground. "NYSSA." 

"What?" She growled, not turning to look at Kate. 

"We need to talk about what just happened." Kate sounded worried. Of course she was. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Nyssa hissed. She could handle this on her own. 

Kate grabbed her arm and pulled her back, turning her to face her. "So I just imagined you almost killing that bank robber?" 

Nyssa remained silent. 

"Nyssa, talk to me." Kate pleaded. 

"I do not know what came over me." Nyssa admitted. "But I do know that I do not want to discuss it." She wrenched her arm out of her grasp and headed for the shower. 

"Well that's not good enough." Kate followed her and threw herself in front of the door, blocking her access to the shower. "You've managed to completely let go of the league's training and you haven't killed in who knows how long. Why now?" 

"Why does this bother you so much?" Nyssa spat. Kate flinched back, her mouth opening in shock. 

"How could you even ask me that?" Kate murmured. "Nyssa, we've been in situations that were more dire than this. What about this particular fight made you think you needed to use lethal force?" 

Nyssa knew Kate wouldn't let up until she discovered the truth and she deserved an explanation. She'd lied to Bruce to cover for just how close she'd gotten to committing murder. She'd held the sword against that man's neck and it would have taken so little effort to slice and open his throat, his blood painting her blade. 

"Nyssa." Kate's voice brought her back from her dark thoughts. "Why?" 

She hung her head. "What makes you believe I had a good reason?" 

"Because I know you." Kate said. 

Nyssa moved back, sitting on the couch, looking at her hands. "I wanted to." She admitted. "I wanted to end his life so badly." She clenched her hands. "His mask came off in the fight and I recognized him. He was part of a ring of sex traffickers that Sara and I destroyed a few years back in Russia. He was...selling children." The rage of her memory made her knuckles grow white. "He escaped my sword then and I promised myself I would not allow him to do so again." She looked at the ground in front of her. "I so wanted to cut his throat. The idea brought me great joy...but it also made me ill." She pressed her lips together. "What is wrong with me?" 

"Nothing." Kate knelt in front of her and put a hand on her arm. "Nyssa, you're better than that monster and he is rotting in a prison cell because of you. I'll tell Bruce about the sex ring and I'm sure he'll uncover information that'll keep him there for a long time." She winced. "And what they do to pedophiles in prison is a fate worse than death." 

She sat next to her, her arm around waist, pulling her close. 

"You stopped me." Nyssa said. Kate's shout had made her wrench her sword away from his neck and knock him out with the flat of the blade. 

"No." Kate said. "You stopped yourself." She ran her fingers through Nyssa's hair. "You'd already decided not to kill him, I just gave you that extra push." 

Nyssa grimaced. "I am not certain that is true." She said. 

"Well I believe in you." Kate said. 

"In any case." Nyssa said. "Would you continue to be the light in my darkness?" 

Kate nodded. "And in case you need reminding, I care because I love you." She gave her a kiss on the cheek before gently pushing her away. "Now you really do need a shower." 

 


End file.
